An Extreme Honor
by SunRise19
Summary: Based on, Pocahontas, John Smith reflects back on his relationship with Pocahontas, while on his way in order to ask Powhatan for his daughter's hand in marriage...PLZ RR!...COMPLETE


A/N: Hi all!

This is a one-shot, based on the Disney movie, "Pocahontas." I really hope you'll like it; I just sortive came up with it and wrote it.

Enjoy and Please RR and tell me what you think! I wrote this in first person, Please leave your thoughts!

I hope you'll enjoy it, thank you so much for reviewing, they really mean a lot to me! Thank you so much!

..--..--..--..—

I really wasn't sure how to begin; I honestly thought I'd never be fortunate enough to do something like this. I had always been a sea captain, I never gave love a chance I never had allowed a woman a chance. It wasn't that I did not like women; it was I didn't want the heartache, pain, and rejection that I had heard so much about from the many men on my voyages.

That was until I had met her;

She was everything a man could want, and more. She was beautiful and radiant, and that was only her personality. However outwardly she was an angel on earth, sent from the purest light in order to be in this world and change it.

She changed me, she changed how I had always seen the world, and I didn't have the will to fight it. After all my years as an explorer and after I had conquered the, "savages," of many nations, she had changed me with just a simple walk throughout her homeland. As I make my way to her village now, my mind drifts back to the first day that my life became different. How little I had known until that day, how ignorant I had been as I had traveled the world before those amazing moments. How lost I had been, until I had found her. Her simple ways, love of the most everyday things in life, her laugh, eyes, smile, her world. However as quickly as I had found love, I had lost it just as quickly. I had saved her father, for with out him my beloved would not have been able to have touched my life. Powhatan was a good man, undeserving of Ratcliff's greed and ignorance. I have never regretted to take the shot instead of him; the only thing that I regret was to leave my love.

It was five years later, five years that had been filled with insecurity and uncertainty. I was unsure in all that I was doing, and my healing process took longer and was more painful than I had anticipated. However I held on, I held on in order to feel her touch again, to hear her soft sweet voice once again. I longed to hold her in my arms, to breathe the scent of her raven like hair.

Love held me on;

Then she had come to my world, however there was no mistake that she had changed as well. She had changed her mind about us; she had changed her mind about me. Unbeknownst to the two of them, I had watched there boat slide out of the docking area and drift out to sea.

I admit that I had drunk more than I should have that night, I was so desperate to get rid of the pain that I was certain would kill me. It was the next day after my head had cleared that I came up with a solution. I had let her go once, I would be damned if I'd allow her to leave England without saying my piece. I had gone to John Rolfe's home, and was told by the maid that Rolfe and Pocahontas had left that morning.

I had only one choice; to go after her. For once in my life, I was acting on pure emotion.

You can imagine my carefully hidden joy as I arrived at Jamestown two months later to find John Rolfe leaving that same day. For a split second I had felt sorry for him, for I had overheard that she had canceled there wedding just three days before the ceremony.

I had gone to her village that evening, and for three months we have been inseparable. I see her first thing whenever I awake in Jamestown and make the way to her village, and I leave when the evening shadows fall. I help her with her chores, willing to do anything in order to stay with her for I couldn't lose her again. I love her so much, that if we are broken apart one more time I know I would go mad.

Now there is that one more time, that time of asking her father if I may seek his daughter's hand in marriage. I wished to ask her the moment I had arrived but I do realize that asking for a woman's hand, you must get permission from the young lady's father first. I sighed as I entered the village, my eyes searching for the Indian chief among the crowd of people. I did not see Pocahontas, and then I remembered that she and her friend Nakoma were out for the day. I smiled as I thought of her, laughing and having the, "girl talk," that all women seem to crave. It was then I saw him, standing and talking to a little girl. I watched for a few moments as I finally got up the courage to go up to him.

"Wingapo," I greeted, hoping that I had the hand gesture correct.

"Wingapo John Smith," Powhatan replied, "If you are looking for my daughter she is out with her friend right now."

"No sir," I began, "I came looking for you, may I speak with you?"

I watched as the chief said a few words to the child and she scampered away as he motioned for me to follow him. I ducked my head as he invited me in to his longhouse, and again motioned for me to sit down on the comfortable mats that covered the ground. I ran a hand throughout my blond hair before I cleared my throat and spoke, "I wish to speak with you about your daughter and I."

"Yes?"

Powhatan inquired as I shifted, "Thank you for taking the time to see me on such a short notice, but I did not know when would be best to talk with you."

I expected him to say something, but all he did was nod to show that he understood. I'm sure I looked nervous, I felt like my words were all coming out wrong.

"Chief Powhatan," I began deciding to take the big leap and state my case as it were, "chief Powhatan, I would be extremely honored if you would allow me to marry your daughter Pocahontas. I love her very much sir, and I know that I am able to take care of her for the rest of our lives. Will you do me the honor of letting me marry your daughter?"

I was surprised how well the words flowed from my lips as I stared straight ahead and awaited Powhatan's reply.

"You will care for her?"

"Yes sir," I answer, "I would give my life for her."

I was relieved as Powhatan smiled, "I know you would, just as you did by putting your life in risk in order to save mine."

Powhatan lowered his head for a moment then raised it and looked me in the eye, "I give you my consent to marry my daughter. I know how you must feel for her, and I know you will make her happy in life."

A huge smile appeared on my face as I stood and approached the chief, firmly shaking his hand and giving my thanks, trying to show how absolutely grateful I truly was.

"John, father?"

Her soft voice startled us as I turned to her, and Powhatan wore a smile on his face as she inquired as to what I was doing with her father. I gave one last grateful look to Powhatan, as I took my love's hand and we walked out in to the sunlight.

As we walked in to the forest I turned to her as we leaned against a tree, and she once again asked why I had been there.

"Pocahontas my love," I said, as I bent to one knee, "there is something I must ask you…"

0000End Of, "An Extreme Honor."--------


End file.
